bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 08
"Dragon Tiger Combo! Mighty Dragren!" is the eighth episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on January 15, 2012 and January 22, 2012 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on October 5, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 Novu Moru has just fired a Super Shot with Strike Dragren: Exploding Dragon Stringer. This allowed him to reach first place in the Crossfire, whilst Riki Ryugasaki and Kaito Samejima got second and third place, respectively. Novu thanks them for the tournament and bows to show his appreciation, but the others are not content. Now that Novu is one of them now, they want him to converse the same way he does with Dragren and not treat them any differently. Novu accepts this change. Later on, Yuki Washimura invites them to Kitchen Washimura to eat after the tournament. Grizz Sukino has a slice of cake, Kaito gets a plate of rice with beans while Simon Sumiya eats cucumbers and tomatoes. With his sandwich, Novu is surprised at the atmosphere but Riki tells him there is nothing to worry about. Yuki then brings a television set into the dining area with Crossfire Gear headset. At first it looks like karaoke to the B-Shots but Yuki reveals it is actually a live feed broadcast for Crossfire tournaments, under Takakura's permission. Novu chuckles and when Riki asks why, he tells him it is because he made some tournament suggestions to the WBMA and they may see them in the live cast. Strike Dragren also reveals how the top B-Shot from South City will be moving to West City soon. As such, the Crossfire the players are viewing deals with the "Snake Head Shoot" challenge. A three-dimensional hologram of a green cobra appears beside a track and the player's goal is to shoot a B-Da Marble so that it hits the EZ Target at the end. Conveniently, Reggie Mak goes first with his Strike Cobra custom. He fires their Spirit Shot: Venom Bite and successfully hits the Target in 00:13:07 seconds. Following up is Hugo Raidoh with Strike Leo who also use a Spirit Shot: "Lion Roar Strike" with the result being fast enough to beat Reggie's score. Rory Takakura now wants to take the time to introduce a new B-Shot who just transferred from the South Block: Derek Watari. The said B-Shot comes unexpectedly riding his skateboard into the main Crossfire arena. There, he is prepared to take on his part of the tournament. Although he attempts, Rory tells him it is not his turn and is actually for another B-Shot but Derek uses his "Tiger Hypnotize" ability to change his mind so Derek can go instead. Now complete, he uses his B-Daman (specializing in Precision and Rapid-Fire), fires a marble to run through the track, avoiding the dimensional cobra image and with the sound of their Spirit Shots: "Palm Blast", Derek's Strike Tigare hits the Target. It was successful enough to beat both Hugo and Reggie's previous scores as Derek obtained a 00:09:13 time in first place. The result shocks the East City B-Shots who are viewing this live feed. Some think despite his win, Derek was undeserving of the loss. Novu then tells them Derek really is the #1 B-Shot in the South and he went by a title there, "The Boss of the South". Derek's ability and attitude caused people to follow and do what he says for they feared him. Novu tried best he could so the people would not have to obey him but he was powerless and thus, could not do a thing, supposedly. After the Crossfire, Reggie sits in a bench depressed about his loss. He realizes his rivals are Samuru Shigami and Hugo, but he is now facing a new B-Shot who controls a B-Daman firing Precision Shots like he. Subsequently, he witnesses Derek riding on his skateboard to a park and Reggie follows him. He finds Derek talking to Novu, the latter of which Reggie recognizes. There, Novu asks Derek what he thinks of the West City and the the latter tells him other than Samuru and Lightning Dravise, there are no other opponents that put up a challenge. Novu likes the result but Reggie storms him, unhappy because Derek does not consider him a worthy opponent. Now that Reggie knows what they are up to, Novu has no choice but to battle him, however he combines his B-Daman with Derek's, creating "Mighty Dragren", Strike Dragren's ultimate form, something that makes Reggie tremble. Part 2 Reggie Mak has just found Derek Watari with Novu Moru in the park and knows they are up to no good. With his new Mighty Drafren Super Fusion, Novu challenges Reggie. Reggie accepts but with conditions: should Novu win, Reggie will not speak of this event elsewhere though if Reggie wins, he will have to reveal all details of his secret plans. Novu also accepts this and prepares to conduct the challenge. This challenge consist of Derek lending his skateboard to the opposing B-Shot. They place three Targets on it and roll the board across a wall where at the end, the playing B-Shot fires as much as they can to knock all Targets before the skateboard arrives. Novu will be the playing B-Shot and Reggie will roll the skateboard. It commences and with the board rolling down, Novu's Mighty Dragren makes full use of its parts to knock all Targets just in time for him to catch the skateboard. Completed, he switches positions with Reggie and when Novu rolls the skateboard, Reggie has difficulty trying to knock the Targets and fails; collapsing down. With Reggie losing, Novu comes to him and asks if he would like to become stronger. He can show him how to beat those other B-Shots, Reggie just needs to agree. Reggie is surprised at the sound of actually helping him to overcome his rivals and does not pass up the offer. Novu lets him use Mighty Dragren for the demonstration, which will utilize the challenge they just competed in. When Novu rolls it, he tells Reggie to imagine the one rival he wants to surpass (Samuru Shigami) and imagine them as the skateboard. He wants Reggie to release his anger and hatred for them so he can shoot unleash the power waiting to be let out. Reggie does this and as the board comes closer with Samuru's imagery, Reggie gives in and barrages B-Da Marbles at the skateboard; wrecking it and blowing rubble. Novu congratulates Reggie at his victory and presents him with a Lock On Barrel. The three return to Crossfire where Reggie will put his skills to the test in another Snake Head Shoot game, this time featuring a brown three-dimensional snake image. With his new appearance, Reggie is prepared to take on this challenge with his Strike Cobra, easily sending a marble through the track and into the end to knock away the Target. Unlike last time, he is successful and knows now how to win. From the sidelines, Novu talks with Strike Dragren who reveals the fake story he made up was enough to convince Reggie to push his skills. Now Hugo Raidoh is having another shot at the challenge with Strike Leo and despite his Lion Roar Strike Super Shot, he was not fast enough to beat Reggie's score. Soon enough, Derek confronts Hugo to show off his Supreme Tigalu against Hugo's Strike Leo. Though one is a lion and the other is a tiger, they are like "second cousins" which would mean he and Hugo are related which Hugo agrees to. Samuru notices this, as more and more B-Shots get the feeling Reggie can show them how to become stronger. This is proven when he tells them they can just by joining them which causes a commotion. As Samuru steps up to make what he can of the challenge with Lightning Dravise, he drops out after his Super Shot: Tornado Spiral Attack. Reggie comes in 1st place, Hugo in 2nd place and Derek in 3rd place. Reggie even notices Samuru not content with the new friends Reggie's made and feels bad about it. Later on, Riki and Co. tell Rory Takakura about what happened during the last Crossfire. Rory is surprised and then they decide to work together and infiltrate the West Block so they can take down Derek. Riki feels this is not the way however, because despite what happened, they do not mean anything bad and he believes there really cannot be any bad B-Shots or any of that nature. Everybody takes Riki into account and agree with him, going on about their normal lives too. Novu also notices Riki has the makings of a leader, for now. Major Events *Novu becomes a welcomed member in the East Block. *Yuki invites his friends to Kitchen Washimura with a live feed for a West City Crossfire. *Derek Watari debuts with Supreme Tigalu and wins the Crossfire. *Reggie confronts Derek with Novu who challenges Reggie to a battle with his Mighty Dragren. *Novu and Derek train Reggie. *B-Shots now want to train with Reggie. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Novu Moru *Yuki Washimura *Simon Sumiya *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Derek Watari *Takakura *Rory Takakura B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Dragren (Novu's) **Mighty Dragren (Novu's) *Strike Cobra (Reggie's) *Strike Leo (Hugo's) *Supreme Tigalu (Derek's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Reggie Mak (Strike Cobra + Straight Barrel): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Success; 3rd place. *Hugo Raidoh (Strike Leo): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Success; 2nd place. *Derek Watari (Supreme Tigare): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Success; 1st place. *Reggie Mak (Strike Cobra): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Success; 1st place. *Hugo Raidoh (Strike Leo): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Success; 2nd place. *Samuru Shigami (Lightning Dravise + Tornado Magazine): Snake Head Shoot. Result: Failure; dropped out. Super Shots *Exploding Dragon Stinger (Strike Dragren's) *Venom Bite (Strike Cobra's) *Lion Roar Strike (Strike Leo's) *Palm Blast (Supreme Tigalu's) *Tornado Spiral Attack (Lightning Dravise's) *Stormy Dragon Blast (Thunder Dracyan's) Trivia *Multiple characters and Super Shots receive dubbed names: **Daiki Watari to Derek Watari. **Round=Tigare to Supreme Tigalu. **Perfect Dragren to Mighty Dragren. Errors Gallery Part 1 CFJ15.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ16.png|Japanese title card Video